


Come All Ye Faithful

by softiejace



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Phan Smut, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, mentions of fire, mentions of minor injury, oh god why am i posting this i am. so ashamed. except im not bc its hella good, the fic that will send me to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejace/pseuds/softiejace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frickle frackle fire crackle (Dan and Phil have sex in front of the fireplace on Christmas Eve to a Christmas carol hell yeah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come All Ye Faithful

The heat of the nearby fireplace licks Dan’s skin, glazing it with a sheen of sweat, and the carpet burns his back. It’s like all his nerves are on fire, and he yelps shamelessly as Phil shifts and rocks forward into him at another angle.

They’ve put on a Christmas play list that jingles faintly in the background and the snowstorm outside drums against their windows.

Phil has his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut while his mouth hangs open. The sight is unbearably erotic and Dan licks his dry lips, keeping his eyes on the silhouette above him although the brightness of the fire behind him is blinding.

“Phil,” he coos without much intention to say anything but his lover’s name.

He runs his hand up from Phil’s back into his hair, lacing his fingers through the sweaty strands of ebony. Phil makes a sound somewhere between hum and whimper as he tugs on it roughly.

“So good, baby.”

Phil moans softly, hands tightening around Dan’s upper arms, and his head drops onto Dan’s shoulder. His breath is almost as hot against Dan’s ear as the close fire, and the panting sound mixes alluringly with the crackle of the flames.

Dan can feel Phil’s pounding heartbeat against his own chest and his sweat-slick skin as he moves on top of him, hips jerking forward erratically. Without warning, he hits Dan’s sweet spot and Dan cries out, stars dancing in front of his eyes.

He makes an effort to lift his legs and wrap them tighter around Phil’s waist.

Phil exhales shakily against his neck and Dan shivers, feeling his lips move to the shell of his ear.

At first it’s just incoherent mumbling, but after a moment Dan starts to make out words.

“Oh, come…,“ Phil hums in a sort of inharmonious way, fingernails digging into Dan’s skin.

It takes him a minute until he gets what Phil’s doing.

The play list has apparently gone all the way from pop songs to religious carols, and between their panted breaths, Dan can hear a choir sing “Come All Ye Faithful“.

He gasps in realization.

“Joyful and tr-triumphant,” Phil croons, “oh my god, Dan – come and – fuck, behold him -”

He seems too breathless to continue, so he lets the choir take over.

“Born the king of angels…”

The shine of the fire draws a halo around the frame of Phil’s head. His pupils are blown wide, reflections of the flames flickering in them as they burn into Dan’s, and Dan wonders briefly how sin can bear a face so holy.

“O come – let us – adore – him,” Phil exclaims between thrusts, and Dan lets out a high-pitched whine when Phil stops moving momentarily to grab his leg and drape it over his shoulder.

The adjustment means that now he hits Dan’s prostate full-on, and Dan nearly chokes on his own breath, letting out a strangled “Christ” in sync with the choir.

“O sing, choirs of angels,“ Phil chants, slipping his hands off Dan’s shoulders to brace himself against the floor.

The heat pooling in Dan’s stomach is more intense now than that radiated by the fireplace.

“I’m cl- close – Phil – please,“ he pleads, his whole body on fire as Phil fucks him into the carpet.

He watches as the mistletoe that’s hanging from the mantlepiece dangles and then drops into the fire when Phil starts moving faster, his thrusts becoming sloppy and bent on release.

The flames crackle and devour the mistletoe.

“Hold on,“ Phil demands, his eyes scrunched shut, and dips his head to suck a mark into Dan’s sweat-soaked neck. „Sing in exultation…“

His pursed lips and blazing hot tongue make Dan crow in pleasure.

“Sing all that hear -,“ Phil slurs, face pressed into Dan’s neck, and he bites down almost painfully on Dan’s skin.

“Glory,“ Dan chimes in, “in the - Phil – highest -“ His heart is rapping against his throat and he scratches his nails down Phil’s back, desperate because he’s so close so close so -

Phil shifts his weight onto his right arm and sneaks his free hand between their bodies to jerk Dan off.

The choir’s praises of the Lord are almost drowned out by the sound of skin slapping against skin and Dan’s uncontrollable moans. It takes an enormous effort to hold back his orgasm.

“O come, let us adore him,“ the choir sings, and with a groan, Phil lifts his head from Dan’s shoulder, pressing his forehead against the other man’s to stare into his eyes.

“All hail! Lord, we greet thee“

“So close, baby,“ Dan whimpers, and Phil’s hand that has stilled around his cock starts pumping in time with his thrusts.

“Born this happy morning“

Phil flicks his thumb across Dan’s slit and suffocates Dan’s sob with a kiss.

“O Jesus!“

“Forevermore,“ Phil rasps, his swollen lips moving against Dan’s, “be thy name – Dan – adored –“

He slips his tongue into Dan’s mouth and Dan wraps his arms around his neck, chest heaving, feeling Phil’s hips colliding with his faster and faster yet -

“Word of the Father, now in flesh appearing“

“Dan – oh God – Dan!“ Phil comes inside of him with a muffled shout, and Dan lets go, shooting hard across both of their chests.

“O come, let us adore him,“ the choir repeats as Phil fucks Dan through his orgasm, the friction of the carpet leaving burning marks on his back.

The flames crackle in the fireplace, crunching the remains of the mistletoe, and Phil collapses on top of Dan.

“O come, let us adore him, Christ the King.“

Together they lie as the song fades out, wheezing, dripping with sweat, and utterly blissed out.

“Merry Christmas,“ Phil murmurs weakly into the commencing silence.

Dan only holds him closer in response.


End file.
